


I've Got No Inhibitions When it Comes To You

by jellytea



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer had never been more glad that he'd gotten his own apartment after Carly, Sam, and Freddie all graduated from high school. He didn't have to worry about his little sister waking up in the middle of the night and catching him making out with her best friend. Or ripping the clothes of said best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got No Inhibitions When it Comes To You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Ashley Tisdale's "Hot Mess."

Spencer groggily rolled over in his bed and squinted at the screen of his cellphone. It had been vibrating for the past minute, and he had woken up from his nap, wondering what the heck was going on.

 _Let me in._

He bolted upright, kicking at his sheets. He stumbled out of his room, making his way to the front door, tripping over a book and an empty mug and a hammer that were randomly strewn on the floor. He finally got to the door and threw it open, blinking at the hallway light. He knew his face was in the goofiest grin ever, but he didn't care.

Sam was back from visiting her sister.

"Man, you take forever to answer your phone," Sam complained, scrunching her nose up at him, her arms crossed.

"Yeah, yeah," Spencer nodded, reaching for her and grabbing her in a hug. She gave a little squeak, but her arms circled his waist, and he buried his face in her hair. She'd been gone for a week, and it was the longest week of his life.

"Miss me, did you?" she asked, and he could feel her smiling against his neck. He nodded and swung around, dragging her into the apartment, not caring that she was awkwardly hanging onto him the entire time, her leg caught in between his. He gently set her down, closing the door behind him, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Finally," she murmured, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck. He pressed tightly against her, loving the way she fit against his front.

Spencer had never been more glad that he'd gotten his own apartment after Carly, Sam, and Freddie all graduated from high school. He didn't have to worry about his little sister waking up in the middle of the night and catching him making out with her best friend. Or ripping the clothes of said best friend.

It was only fair. He was wearing only his boxers, and it was his duty to get Sam to the same level of nakedness he was at. So he scrabbled at the bottom of her tank top, pushing it up over her shoulders, at the same time she was fumbling at the button of her jeans. They slowly made their way into Spencer's bedroom, dropping pieces of clothing along the way, and Sam giggled when her knees hit the back of his bed, and he fell on top of her with a yelp.

Then they weren't laughing anymore, just staring up at each other, breathing heavily. Spencer had propped himself up on his forearms, looking down at Sam as if she were a miracle. Her hair was spread out in riotous curls against the pillow, and her eyes were sparkling. He carefully brought a hand up, to trace her cheek, and then he dipped his head down to kiss her again. He traced her lips with his tongue, and she groaned, opening her mouth. He slowly lowered himself on top of her, and her eyes fluttered shut, as she mmmed as they lined up, all hard planes and soft curves.

She lifted her knee, spreading her legs a little further apart, wanting him as close as possible, to feel him hard against her. He murmured something incoherent against her mouth and palmed her breast, flicking at her nipple. She arched her back, arching against his hand, and brought her hand to cup his backside. He shifted and lifted up slightly. She moaned a little at the loss of contact, but her moan quickly turned into a quick intake of breath as he slowly entered her.

"God - Spence- ummm- " Sam breathed, canting her hips up, wanting to feel all of him inside of her. Right. Now. She tightened her grip on his ass.

"Yeah? This feel good?" Spencer whispered, his arms trembling as he willed himself to slow down, to savor the look on his girlfriend's face as he buried himself in her.

"Spence, I do like this whole going slow business, but I swear, if you don't start moving, I'm going to flip you over and -"

He let out a shaky laugh and obliged.

+

  
Sunlight streamed in through Spencer's open window, waking him up the next morning. He opened his eyes and smiled. Sam was pressed up snug against him, her back tucked against his front. He admired the curve of her hip, drawing a hand from his shoulder down to her waist, and then over to her stomach, drawing circles around her belly button.

Sam made a soft noise and turned her head, looking at Spencer out of the corner of her eye.

"Having fun?"

"Oh, yeah," he growled, pressing a kiss at the corner of her mouth. She smiled and shifted her body, so that they were facing each other, her breasts pressed up against his chest. She reached out and cupped his butt, smiling wickedly as she threw a leg on top of his thigh.

And then frowned when she heard a rustling noise. She cocked her head.

"What was that?"

Spencer shrugged. And then his eyes bulged when he heard the distinct sound of Carly's voice shouting "Spencer? Are you in there? Dammit, I can't find my keys!"

"Holy. Shit." Sam breathed, pulling away from her boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me you were meeting Carly for breakfast or whatever family shenanigan?"

"I wasn't!" Spencer hissed back, tumbling out of bed, looking for a pair of boxer shorts - anything.

"Nevermind, I found the key!" Carly called, opening the door. Sam hurriedly wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, joining Spencer in the frantic search for clothes, trying desperately to think up of something that would explain why the two of them were in his bedroom at eight o' clock on a Thursday morning.

"Eurgh! Ohmigod!" Carly shrieked as she walked past Spencer's room, his door open enough for her to clearly see that there was more than one person in her borther's bed. Her jaw dropped open as she saw a rumpled Sam wearing nothing but her brother's blanket, and Spencer wearing boxers and a backwards tee shirt.

Spencer waved weakly at his little sister. "Hey, Carls. So. How're you doing?" Sam just rolled her eyes.


End file.
